


Made of Glass

by Zeynara



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fragile needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeynara/pseuds/Zeynara
Summary: Ever since Higgs, Fragile has been shutting people out. She starts realizing how much she misses human contact as she gets to know Sam and the team. At the same time she is also afraid to let anyone close.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I'm back? Well "probably never gonna post anything again" didn't last all that long huh? Well once again, this idea kinda just knocked on the doors to my brain and then let itself in. English is not my first language so please excuse and let me know if u see any mistakes. I own nothing.

Fragile slips into his room when she's certain that he has left. Even during the two months that he was gone she used it. They had offered her a room of her own during that time but she only shook her head and said that she wasn’t staying long and that borrowing Sam's room would be fine until then. But she still hadn't left. She couldn't bring herself to, not when he was here.

When they pulled him out he looked half-starved and close to death, but he wasn't, he was blessedly alive.

She sheds her clothes and steps into the shower. The water is like a gentle caress against her skin.

How could she leave after what happened? She had stumbled upon him a day or two after they got him out, it was the first time she had seen him awake since before sending him to Amelie. He had looked disoriented and when his eyes found her he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had moved so fast she hadn't even had time to react before he'd crushed her to him in a desperate hug. That had figuratively knocked her breath out of her and for a moment she'd stood there frozen, thinking that he had lost his mind. But he didn't let go so she wound her arms around him and hugged him back. He squeezed her tighter then and muttered something about how lonely it had been and how he'd thought he would never see any of them again. Her heart clenched at that and she cursed herself for not thinking of having someone in his room at all times so he would have known he was safe when he woke up. In the end it was her who had to pry his hands away from her, even though she hadn't felt as good in a long time, standing there in his arms. That was when she had realized just how much she missed that kind of contact, after so long of only her own touch on her skin, his had felt so good and real that she had almost shed a tear.

She runs her hands down her body, lathering herself up. Her back and legs are the worst, she knows, that's where most of the timefall hit her. Her chest and stomach are a bit less wrinkled and aged, it's a bit ironic, she thinks, that the thing that forced her to run through the timefall also protected her to a certain extent.

She’d sat him down and was contemplating how to force him to eat some cryptobiotes when he reached over her and plucked one out of her hand before she had even fully gotten it out. She had surprised herself when she had let out an easy laugh, and him as well she supposed, for he looked at her with curiosity even though his eyes were tired.

_I've never heard you laugh. It's nice._ He’d gotten another cryptobiote for that.

So she didn't leave, couldn't, not when staying here meant that she could touch him, be touched, even if it was most often just a tap on the shoulder or a hand squeeze. She wanted him, she realized, in more ways than one. It had just been curiosity at first. He had been a mystery to her. But then she had begun discovering things about him, real, meaningful things, and slowly her curiosity morphed into something else. He was a man who resented touch, who kept going even though he'd lost so much, who worked himself to exhaustion, who named his BB despite being advised not to get attached. She had been so fucking relieved when they got him out. A few very real tears had ran down her cheeks, then she'd promptly fainted from exhaustion.

She dries herself of and slips out of the shower. Before she did everything in the same black clothes all day every day. It was protection, not from timefall, but from people, walls of some sort, to shield herself from the rest of the world. But she doesn't want to shield herself from people anymore, not some at least.

After Middle Knot she hadn't known human contact, everyone saw her as a terrorist, they sneered, called her names. The ugly irony was that her last skin to skin contact had been with Higgs. Not until she meet Sam and eventually the rest of the team had she realized just how much she missed it. Now it seemed like she couldn't get enough of it.

She pulls on a soft navy blue sweatshirt and black leggings.

Now she'd give almost anything to be closer to another person. She shakes her head. That's not completely true. To be closer to _Sam_.

The bed isn't exactly comfortable, still it's better than the pallet he had before. Now it at least has a decent mattress, and the sheets she had brought in sometime after he'd gone are still there. It was a bit chilly most nights and she didn't quite grasp how he could sleep without real sheets. Then again, most nights it wasn't real sleep, just unconsciousness brought on by exhaustion. Now that he had been confined to the building he’d actually slept for real. She knew that because of the way the covers now smelt, whenever she settled under them she'd soon be surrounded by a heavenly scent of male, but most importantly, of _him_.

And that's what happens as she crawls under the covers and burrows her nose into his pillow. “Her” pillow she hugs to her chest. His scent comforts her, he could be sitting on the edge of the bed.

But he isn't and how she wishes that he was. That he was lying next to her, close enough that she could feel his warmth. She wishes she could curl around him and fall asleep with his breath in her hair. She has imagined it a lot lately, how it would feel to be pressed against him, skin to naked skin, tired after loving each other. But those thoughts seem impossible, how could he be able to look at her ugly aged skin? She can't even look at it herself sometimes. She knows nothing is broken, she had been scared to find out after what Higgs did to her, but sometime after she meet the team and realized just how much she missed another’s touch she checked, and it was fine, more than fine actually. It had felt good to let go for a couple of minutes but afterwards she had longed for someone to pull her close.

Someone. _Sam_.

She falls asleep with his scent in her nose.

***

When she starts to wake up she knows right away something is of. She isn't waking up because her body is fully rested. No, something else awoke her. The lights in the room are dimmed but on, she turned them of before slipping into bed, that she's sure of. She blinks up at the ceiling groggily. There's a soft humming somewhere to her right and she blinks in that direction, looking for its source.

He's standing over the table, fiddling with a gun. His back is to her, so he doesn't see that she's watching him. Curiously, his feet are bare, she doesn't understand how, when the floor is so cold. He's just wearing his normal clothes, a grey shirt and darker pants.

One of his feet is tapping quietly to the beat of a tune she doesn't know. A big yawn is what exposes her.

“Oh you’re awake.” Sam turns towards her. “Sorry, did I wake you?” one corner of his mouth curls upwards in an embarrassed smile.

Fragile covers her mouth when another yawn escapes her. “It's fine, your room after all. What time is it?”

“Almost 11 pm.”

Huh. She has only slept for 2 hours then; she had been hoping to get at least 3 more in before vacating the room for him at 2 am when she knows he usually goes to sleep. She looks at his feet again, bare, he'd probably meant to go to sleep, his hair is slightly damp as well.

“You came here to sleep? Sorry I'll leave.” She makes to get up but his hand on her shoulder stops her when he's suddenly in front of her.

“No it's fine. Really. I didn't come here to sleep, not yet, I always go much later.”

“Which is why I should leave. You sleep to little Sam. I've been hogging your room for long enough already, I should get my own.”

“No!” the force with which he says it takes her aback. “I mean… I'll just sleep till 10 then, that way I'll escape Lockne's endless chatter at breakfast anyways.” He laughs a little self-consciously and rubs his neck.

“ _Sam_ ,” she sighs, “I've been putting it off for long enough already.”

“Listen, it doesn't bother me. Okay? I won't go to sleep earlier anyways. Unless you want to go to sleep later that is..? In that case… uh.. I mean the bed is, ehh… big enough for both. I won't mind. I mean… unless you do? I won't blame you if you do, I can't imagine I’m all that nice to hang around.” Her heart swells at his honest rambling. He’s gone slightly red in the face and backed up from her a bit, one of his hand is twitching by his side.

“I don't. Mind I mean” she admits. “But why would you say you're not pleasant to be around?”

He looks at her in disbelief. “Have you smelt me lately? Most days I can barely stand myself.”

“Lately I've actually been smelling you for the first time, before I only ever smelt blood and dirt. Believe me it's much more pleasant now.” As soon as it's out of her mouth she wants to take it back, her face heats up and she wishes the ground would swallow her.

One of his eyebrows rises, “Well…in that case I don't see a problem. Go back to sleep, I promise I won't deprive myself if I get tired.” He turns back to the table with his gun before she answers, effectively ending the conversation.

She lays down after a couple of stunned seconds, slightly dizzy. Had they just agreed to share the bed? Like, sleep at the same time? Next to each other? She swallows hard.

_Oh god._

But that was what she had desired for a while now, wasn't it?

She lies awake just listening to him humming for a long time, unable to sleep because of all her thoughts.

When she finally does sleep it's light and short, for she soon wakes up when the mattress dips behind her as he climbs in. She tries to keep her breath steady as she begins to feel his warmth at her back. He must be really tired after all, because his breathing slows after just a couple of minutes. As carefully as she can she turns onto her other side. He's lying on his back, one arm under his head and the other resting on his stomach, a blanket is thrown haphazardly over his legs and one of his feet is poking out at the bottom. But what really holds her gaze is his face, peaceful and relaxed, his mouth open just a smidge.

She falls asleep like that, curled up facing him, lulled to sleep by his even breath.

***

A few days later she wakes them both up, gasping from a nightmare, tears sliding down her cheeks like silver rivers.

It was Middle Knot, it was always Middle Knot.

He sits up next to her and takes both of her cold hands in his warm ones as she gasps her confession. She's shaking like a leaf.

When she sobs out her last word he pulls on her gently, for a split second she doesn't understand but then she's enveloped in his warm embrace. And she clings to him like a life line, her hands gripping his back so tightly she's sure it must be uncomfortable, and her face burying in the crook of his neck. It makes her cry some more.

He's humming something, she recognizes it, has heard him humming it before.

When she quiets down some he takes the back of her neck gently and presses their forehead together.

“You saved south knot city. You saved thousands of people. Middle Knot wasn't your fault, for all we know Higgs would have found another way to destroy the city even if you'd discovered the nuke.” Sam says intently.

“But look at me! I'm broken!” she cries, her hands are trembling and Sam’s free hand reaches down to grasp them.

“You’re not. You are the strongest person I know.”

She jerks back from him; his eyes are fixed upon her. “I am. And I'm ugly. How could anyone-“ she has to take a breath to steady her voice, “how could anyone _love me?_ ” despite her efforts her voice cracks at the last words.

“You are not ugly- No don't interrupt. Everyone has scars, and they all tell a story. As do yours. They tell a story of how strong and brave you are, of all the people you saved.”

“Of how foolish I was.” She breaks in.

He smiles. “Maybe a bit. But what you look like is not what love is about.” He says decidedly. “And if someone can't love you because of that, then they don't deserve you. And for the record I think they are beautiful in their own way.” And then he’s lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the delicate almost translucent skin there and his eyes are so open and honest that she has to close her eyes and look away. A lone tear slides down her cheek. “And you deserve the best.” He murmurs against her skin.

She pulls her hand away. “Stop. I can't listen to this.” Her voice is shaking. “Not when you don't mean it.”

His brown eyes widen and suddenly fill with such intense hurt that it almost takes her breath away. “Don't mean what?”

“All of it! That my scares are beautiful, that I'm strong, that I deserve the best-“ another wave of tears spring to her eyes. “I can't listen to you say it! Not when I- when I want to- to- and you won't let me- I just- Sam please just don't, it hurts too much.” She turns away from him, unable to look at him when he looks so _fucking sad._

He doesn’t let her, however, as a moment later he grasps her chin and gently but firmly turns her towards him. “I meant every single word.” He reaches up and wipes a few tears away. “Please believe me.”

She looks at him, tears still wetting her cheeks, the storm inside her has reached new, never before seen, proportions.

Believe him? She wants nothing more! But how could he mean any of it? How? She fails to say anything, can't, there are too many confusing factors at play.

“Let me,” he licks his lips, his throat bobs as he swallows loudly, his face has suddenly filled with determination. “let me show you.” He has reached for her hand again, this time he doesn't squeeze it, doesn't kiss it, just holds it and _waits._

If her thoughts were a storm before then they are a hurricane now. _Show her?_ Does he mean-? She feels like the air has gotten thinner. His warm calloused hand only ads to her emotions. Does he even know that he's the first that has touched her this intimately since..? With the rest of the team, hugs, pats on the back, sure, but this? Holding each other after a nightmare, touching foreheads just for the closeness of it, intertwining their fingers… she didn't think she'd ever have that again. She thought she would eventually waste away with the last memory of intimacy being soiled by Higgs’ presence.

“Show me?” she finally chokes out.

“Yes.” He nods, but it seems like he has lost a bit of his confidence. “I mean if you don't want me… then that's okay. I'll- we can forget this ever happened…” he trails of and his eyes slide away from her face.

Her blood is pounding is her ears. He is offering what she thought. The tears have dried and she sits and stares him in utter shock. _But why?_ She wants to ask, but the words lodge in her throat. She is scared, scared of rejection.

Of course she wants him. She wants nothing more than to be close to him in every possible way. Has for a while. But she doesn't understand why he would want her. “Yes.” She has to clear her throat before she speaks.

His brown eyes find her blue ones. “Really?”

She nods slowly.

A crooked but shy smile spreads on Sam's face and suddenly he's leaning down towards her. Fragile feels his breath on her lips and then he has leaned to the side and kissed her cheek. Her breath hitches.

“Tell me to stop anytime and I will.” He is so very close to her and warmth is radiating from his body like a furnace. One of his arms loosely wraps around her back while the other still holds her chin steady but carefully, like he is giving her space if she should decide to bolt.

But dear god she doesn't want to. Not with his arm around her and his eyes looking at her like _that_.

The moment their lips touch she’s grateful that she's sitting down because she is sure her legs would have given out beneath her otherwise. It’s like an electric shook runs down her body. And it's bliss. His hand moves into her hair and his lips are hesitant and careful on her. She feels like her heart might leap out of her chest. One of her hands grips his forearm for support while the other winds around his back.

When his lips slowly open under her and ask for permission she doesn't hesitate to deepen their kiss. Fragile doesn't want it to ever stop. It feels almost too good to be sitting there in his arms, their chests pressed together and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

The arm around her back drifts to her waist and she can feel the warmth through her sweatshirt. She melts into it, at least until she feels Sam's fingertips slip under it just enough to brush her skin. Her whole body stiffens. Now, she thinks, he will realize he's made a mistake. His lips leave her and she squeezes her eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping.

But she still feels his warmth just inches from her and both his hands have by now settle on her waist. “It's okay.” His gruff voice sounds even rougher when he whispers. “Will you let me?” his hands haven’t moved an inch further up and in truth he's barely even touching her, she realizes.

It hits her then. That perhaps he knows how she feels, at least to a certain extent. He to was afraid of touch not so long ago. Still is probably, when it comes to people outside of the team.

Fragile nods. Slowly his hands glide under her shirt, just so that his whole palms touch the delicate skin on her middle. When she can't stand the silence anymore, she opens her eyes. Sam is looking at her with a kind of curious and fascinated glint in his eyes. He smiles at her in that same awkward and shy manner before he leans forwards and claims her lips again.

His thumbs have started rubbing circles against her skin and she shivers from the pleasure. Wow. She had forgotten what it felt like. And he's only touching her waist.

When he tugs at her until she's seated in his lap she swears the world spins before her eyes. They are suddenly so much closer and when she realizes how much trust he has put in her by letting her sit above him, effectively locking him below her, the world spins even faster.

Sam’s lips leave her mouth and trail down her chin and neck where he has to peel away the high collar of her sweatshirt to get to her skin. One of his hands inches lower until he can curl his fingers around her thigh. He squeezes gently and pulls her even closer. And _oh,_ she can feel his hardness under her. Her hands fly to his back and when he finds her pulse point she throws her head back and lets out a long contained moan.

She feels him smile against her skin. His stubble leaves behind a pleasantly stinging path down her neck when he trails kisses lower and lower. Soon he won't be able to go any further without pulling of her shirt, she thinks through the haze of pleasure. But his lips leave her neck suddenly and just when she thinks he might have changed his mind after all his mouth has sealed hers in yet another burning kiss. His stubble scratches her chin and she loves it all the more. It makes it feel more real. If it leaves a burn then that’s good, she will have proof that this happened.

When they break apart for air he leans his forehead against her. “May I?” his hands have found the hem of her shirt and he’s lifting it slightly.

How ironic, Fragile thinks, that a aphenphosmphobe is easing her into being touched. Her mouth has gone dry so she can only nod in answer. As he pulls it over her head she closes her eyes, she doesn't want to see the distaste on his face when he sees her. When it comes of and the cold air hits her bare skin her instincts get the better of her and she crosses her arms over her chest. She’s so ugly, she thinks, the spell will break now. It has to, there's no way that he can go through with it now.

“Fragile.” His hands rest on her shoulders lightly. “Look at me. Please?”

She does and he smiles at her. God, she's never seen him smile so much. “I want to see you… will you let me?” How could she say no? How? When his eyes are fixed on her and filled with so much emotion. His hands stroke her upper arms slowly. She lets her arms fall. Instead of closing her eyes, this time she fixes them on a distant spot above his shoulder.

“I told you. I think you are beautiful. No matter what your skin looks like. If anything it's a testament of your bravery.” Sam's knuckles skim over her stomach before he settles one hand on her waist. The thumb of his other hand lightly strokes the underside of her breast. They were never to large to begin with so when the timefall soaked her they didn't sag to much, mostly just shriveled up and got smaller. They could be worse, she recons, if she hadn't clutched the nuke so tightly.

She's called back to the present when his thumb flies across her nipple. She lets out a gasp and her fingers dig into his back. He fucking smiling again, she sees. She melts against him and her hips settle even lower in his lap. This time they both moan.

He soon must find it hard to touch her in that position for he starts guiding her backwards until she’s laying on her back. She instinctively bends her knees to cradle him to her and when his hips press against her like that it feels even better. Sam's weight is pleasant against her but when he leans closer to kiss her and his whole body presses against her she's suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to feel his skin against her. It doesn't take much coaxing to get his shirt of and then she’s confronted with his broad chest. Sam goes slightly red in the face when she just stares so she takes his face in her hands and pulls him in for a kiss. She knows what it's like to be scrutinized.

The weigh and warmth of his hard chest against her feels so good she feels a tear escape her eye. He doesn't say anything, just calmly wipes it away when they break apart.

He kisses her once more before he starts trailing kisses down her pale throat. He doesn't stop when he meets the first patch of aged skin, just keeps going with the same determination. Fragile's heart is pounding in anticipation. At the first touch of his lips on her breast her back arches of the bed. He doesn’t stop there for long however, and is soon going lower until he reaches the top of her leggings. At that point she's so far gone that she doesn't even think twice before she's yanking them down. She wants to feel him everywhere.

She can feel his warm breath on her center. When she looks down at him he gives a boyish grin which paired with his messy hair makes him look so careless and handsome that it takes her breath away.

One of Sam’s hands curls around the place where her hip bone is jutting out through her skin and the other under her knee. When his tongue meets her center her head falls back on the pillow.

When her hand grips the sheets his fingers comes up to intertwine with hers. That gesture both rips her heart to pieces and puts it back together.

Her other hand sinks into his hair when he makes her toes curl particularly much. He lets out a hum in appreciation and her fingers grip his soft strands even harder.

When her muscles start to twitch and jump, his fingers squeeze her hand as if to say that he's got her. And that more than anything, is what finally makes her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth fall open in a soundless scream.

The moment she starts coming down from her high she suddenly is overcome with the need to have him near. It's as if he reads her mind because a moment later he is enveloping her in his arms, their chests pressing together intimately. She feels tears well in her eyes but they are not from sadness this time. Sam plants a kiss in her hair and then the tears fall.

“I'm so sorry!” she exclaims, “I'm not- I'm not crying because I'm sad.” She pulls away from him slightly to better look him in the eyes.

“It's okay. I understand.” he smiles and guides her down for a kiss. She presses closer to him, the whole length of her. As her thigh comes between his she is reminded of his need as well. He gasps against her mouth when she experimentally rubs her naked leg against his clothed front. She reaches down but he stops her.

“You don't have to.” Sam's voice is hoarse and his chest is rising and falling rapidly. His pupils are blown and he licks his lips nervously after he speaks.

“I want to.” Fragile confesses. “I mean… if you want to...?” she adds, suddenly uncertain. Was he thinking of someone else when he..? Is that why he didn't try to..?

“I-“ he swallows audibly and clears his throat before he continues. “Of course, but I wasn’t sure you would want…” he's avoiding her eyes.

“…You?” she asks carefully.

He only nods, eyes looking into the empty space above him. Soon her heart won't be able to secret away anymore emotions, she muses.

“Oh Sam…” Fragile runs her hand down his stubbly cheek. Her thumb reaches out and traces his bottom lip. “of course I do! Do you have any idea of how much I've misses this.” She gesturers between them. “After the rain… For so long I thought I would die without having touched another person again and I accepted it. But then you… came along and I started to- Look I don't know what we are, I just know that I care about you so _fucking_ much. And I always feel the best when you are close to me.”

He is wiping at her face and she dimly realizes that her face is wet again. But this time she sees that Sam's eyes are shining as well.

He puts an arm around her back and presses her close before he gently rolls them over. His weight against her small frame feels solid and heavenly. Fragile wraps her arms around his back. Their lips lock and before long she is soaring high in the clouds again.

Sam grinds desperately and jerkily against her, as if he can't really help himself. The hand that isn't bracing him above her reaches down and grips one of her thighs angling it so that he can press even closer. It feels good but the fabric between them is too much. She wants to be closer, as close as possible. Want's to climb inside him.

“Take. Them. Off!” she begs, yanking on his pants. He obliges without protest. When his body leaves her she wants to cry out for him to come back. But he does. Quickly. As if he misses it just as much as her. And when he does there is finally no barrier between them and for a moment they just lay in each other's arms, savoring the moment. But then she lifts her leg slightly to bring him closer and they both let out a moan in unison.

She reaches down to guide him. He slowly pushes against her and in the next moment Sam’s hips become flush with hers and they are joined. A ripple of pleasure goes through her. Suddenly nothing matters but him. Them. He buries his head against her neck with a muffled groan.

How is it, she wonders, that only a few months ago when she met him he wouldn't even let her sit within 2 feet of him and now they are locked together, as close to each other as humanly possible?

“Fragile?” Sam raises his head to look down at her. His voice is breathy. “Can I..?” Fragile answers him with a roll of her hips and soon they are moving together. Her back arches of the bed when her pleasure mounts and Sam takes advantage of the space in between and wraps one of his arms around her. Leaving no space between them when his lips find her pulse point once more. Her nails dig into his back.

As his thrusts become more eratic her name falls from his lips like a prayer. It's perfect. He is perfect. They fit together perfectly, and it feels so good. She never wants him to leave. She wants to stay like that in his arms forever.

Fragile hooks her legs over his hips in an effort to bring him even closer. His back ripples under her hands in time with his movements. The arm around her hugs her tightly so that his hard chest presses against her. She moans his name breathlessly when he falters slightly.

“I’m gonna- shit- Fragile” his words are broken but she recognizes his warning all the same. She doesn't want him to pull out though, that moment… she wants him close then. She thinks of the contraceptives she takes to keep her period in check and decides there is no harm in it. She says so and he lets out a desperate groan. She feels his abs contracting against her and his face scrunches up beautifully when he falls over the edge. His eyes remain trained on her face although they briefly close as the last wave rolls over him.

Sam collapses against her completely spent. They are both sweaty but she just doesn't give a shit about anything right at that moment. She feels warmth where they are still joined. Her fingers stroke his hair gently while he catches his breath.

When he does get of her it's with a muttered apology. Fragile sighs when he slips out of her and when he rolls to the side she immediately misses his warmth. Her eyes close. She mentally kicks herself. She should have said no, now that she remembers what it's like she will miss it. He only said he'd show her, nothing more. Now she will never forget the feel of his arms around her, his dark eyes blown and bright from arousal, the weight of him above and around her or the way her name fell from his lips when he peaked. A dull sense of defeat settles over her heart, she should leave. But god knows she wants to curl up to his side and fall asleep.

She'll have to climb over him she realizes. She doesn't even know where her clothes are.

“Fragile?” his voice startles her out of her thoughts. “Are you asleep?”

_You should leave,_ is what would follow, she's sure.

Well, no time to waste then…

She sits up and makes ready to climb over him.

“Where are you going?” he asks then. Confused, she looks down and find her own surprise reflected back at her in his eyes.

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to leave?”

He looks at her like she has grown another head then. “Why would you think that?” She struggles for an answer. But somehow can't find the words to convey her emotions. His eyes are confused but tired and his hair is mussed. _Oh_ how she wants to stay.

“C'mere.” he murmurs and opens his arms. Fragile hesitates, she shouldn't get used to it when it can so quickly be taken away. He might disappear any day. But he's smiling lazily, looks exhausted in a good way and has dragged the sheets up just enough to cover his hips. He looks like a painting, she thinks, his chest is covered by a smattering of scars and yet he is the most perfect man she has ever seen. Once again she is filled with confusion. Why would he want anything with her? Her eyes fall to her own body. Yeah, it's still the same wrinkled skin. She sighs.

“Fragile?” his voice is so gentle and confused. His hand finds hers on the sheets and squeeze. “Don't you want to? That would be okay of course. But I wan- I thought you would want to.” She hears his slip and her heart aches when she realizes that he might be just as touch starved as she is.

Fragile doesn’t need more convincing than that. She lets him guide her into his arms and curls up with her head on his chest and his fingers tracing patterns on her back. His heart beeting steadily beneath her.

She will stay here forever, she thinks. No way in hell that she is leaving him now. 

But then she doesn't know what will happen in just a few hours time.

What will happen after the inauguration.

What Deadman will show Sam.

What has happened to Lou. 

She falls asleep to the sound of his heart.

It's the best she has slept in her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing smut so I hope it's not terrible. Just to clarify: this takes place after Sam is saved from the beach but before he goes of to burn/save Louise. If I understood it correctly, then there is a gap there.


End file.
